A Shoulder To Cry On
by madeitphresh
Summary: When Sam is sad Freddie's there to make her feel better.


**This is a Seddie based story. :) This is my first story so yeah.**

**disclaimer: I Don't own Icarly.**

* * *

><p>*Sam's POV*<p>

I was sitting on Freddie's couch, in Freddie's arms. My face was blotchy and tear-stained.

My life had been spiraling out of control. I was losing my best friend to Gibby of all people. It seemed like as soon as Carly let Gibby become a regular on ICarly, everything's just been about him. She _always _talks about him and she's always with him. Even if I wanted to talk to her about something important, she wouldn't let me talk. It seemed like her entire life revolved around him. But supposedly she "only thinks of him as a _friend_". BS!

Also, my Mom has been acting more and more suck-ish. I thought that going to therapy that one time would fix our relationship; I was _wrong_. Ever since then, it seemed like our relationship got worse. She would always yell at me about "not keeping my room clean" and "why couldn't I be more like Melanie" and "ugh, you make me sick", I'm a tough girl and I'm pretty good at keeping all of my feelings in, but that night, my mom did the unthinkable.

She hit me.

More than once.

Apparently "my room wasn't clean enough." I told her that I'd cleaned the room literally two minutes before. My mom's face turned red with rage and said not to "back talk" her. Then she slapped me in the face over and over.

"You're a dirty child," she spat. "I should've aborted you when I had the chance." With that, she dropped me to the floor and stalked to her room.

I didn't even notice that I was crying until I touched my now stinging face and felt moisture. The tears wouldn't stop spilling from my eyes. I stayed on the floor, hurt that my mother would do such a thing. I quickly got up and ran all the way to Bushwell Plaza.

I ran inside the apartment building and took the steps two-by-two to the eight floor. I subconsciously walked to Carly's apartment, but stopped myself before I reached for the door knob. Carly wouldn't listen to my story. She would just go on and on about Gibby. So, I decided to go to Freddie's apartment.

I hesitantly knocked on the door and I didn't expect anyone to come to it. I was about to walk away when the door opened. Freddie was standing there with a tight undershirt and sweatpants. I stared at him, unsure of what to say. He didn't seem to know what to say, either.

Finally, I said, "I just need a friend." My voice cracked and the tears began to flow from my eyes again.

Freddie looked sympathetic and said, "Come here."

He gently pulled me into the apartment and wrapped his arms around me. He closed the door with his foot and brought us to his couch.

I was now sobbing. I knew that I was really loud, but I didn't care; I just needed to let it all out. Freddie simply held me, occasionally rubbing my head and back, while saying, "Shh. It's gonna be okay."

Freddie let me cry, and cry, and cry, until I couldn't cry anymore. Once Freddie realized that I was done crying, he said, "Will you tell me what's going on. I don't like seeing you miserable like this."

I sighed, looked up at him and then told him about Carly and about my mom. I told him about how my mom hit me and looked at me in horror.

"I was gonna go to Carly," I continued, "But I knew she wouldn't listen, so I came here."

Freddie searched my eyes, then crushed me even closer to him. "I'm so sorry, Sam." He then looked down at my beaten cheek and gently caressed it. "I'll be back," he said.

I watched as he walked into the kitchen, then walked back to the living room, a bag of ice in his hands. He softly pressed it to my cheek.

"Does this feel better?" he asked.

I closed my eyes, feeling the pain recede. "Yes."

"Good," he said and wrapped his unoccupied arm around me. I wrapped my arms around his waist and put my head on his chest.

I smiled, despite myself. Although I was going through tough times with Carly and my mom, I realized that being here with Freddie made me happy. I found out that I wanted to be with him, and not just as friends. I opened my eyes and looked up at him and his face was much closer than I thought. I brought my face to his and he did the same. Once our lips met, I knew that it was meant to be. The kiss was magic; it was short, but perfect.

"I love you," I whispered to him, a smile on my lips.

"I love you, too," he said to me.

I sat there with my forehead to his and my eyes closed, but my yawn ruined our moment.

"I'm tired, too," he said to me.

I detangled myself from his arms and stood up to leave. "Yeah, so I guess I'm gonna go."

"No, stay." He took my hand brought us to his room. We both laid down on his bed and he wrapped his arms around me. I slowly drifted to sleep in the arms of my new boyfriend.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! This is my first fanfic so please be nice :)<strong>


End file.
